Vardona
|fgcolor= |image=Vardona NCO Game1.png |imgsize= |imgdesc= |region= |sector= |system= |suns= |primary= |moons= |orbital= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter= |climate=Temperate |tilt= |gravity= |terrain= |tileset= |geography= |interest= |species=Terrans |originalspecies= |otherspecies=Scantipede |language= |faction= Terran Confederacy (?–2500) Terran Dominion |population= |capital= |settlements= |platforms= |imports= |exports= |status=Terran Dominion world }} Vardona is a Core World of the Terran Confederacy, and later the Terran Dominion. It is a temperate world, with well developed cities, and attractions that have made it a tourist spot in the Dominion. Due to it being the home base of General Carolina Davis, the planet received substantial funding from the Dominion Armed Forces. Vardona is home of an expansive subway system, as well as the Vardona Natural History Museum, largely considered to be one of the best in the Dominion. History Vardona was a planet under the Terran Confederacy, and the birthplace of General Carolina Davis. After the Confederacy lapsed and was turned into the Terran Dominion, the planet saw a substantial amount of research funding, as it was the home of influential Dominion general Carolina Davis. During the Defenders of Man Insurgency, Vardona became the home base of the Defenders of Man separatist group. General Carolina Davis used her estate to operate, and in there she researched new technologies as well as used memory wipe treatments on ghosts to ensure their loyalty. Later in the conflict it was discovered Davis was leading the Defenders, and Emperor Valerian Mengsk offered to resign on Vardona, in front of her manor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Between Past and Future (in English). 2016-11-22. While he distracted her with his speech, agent Nova Terra infiltrated her compound through the sewers, and made it into the main compound. After disabling the security measures there and incapacitating her former squadmate Stone who had been mind wiped, Nova arrested General Davis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. She was brought before Valerian, whose speech was in progress, and he stated she was under arrest, and her trial date would be forthcoming. Soon however, the Tal'darim Death Fleet arrived, and began attacking the city as revenge for the Defenders of Man's strikes against Tal'darim outposts. Though Nova and Highlord Alarak had an arrangement to aid each other in destroying the Defenders, Nova refused to let him harm the civilians of the city.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Emperor's Justice (in English). 2016-11-22. Nova's Covert Ops Crew, Dominion ground forces and Defenders of Man who were unaware of Davis's true agenda joined together to push back the Tal'darim. As the battle continued, the Dominion Fleet arrived and used Gorgon-class battlecruisers to strafe the Tal'darim attack lanes. After throwing themselves against the terran lines, the Tal'darim suffered heavy casualties and were forced to retreat. In the chaos, General Davis stole the Medusa and escaped the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. Known Locations *Allen's Karaoke Pub *BJ's Clam Shack *Davis's compound *El Corte Zerg *Interstellar Irresponsible Credit *Overdrive Bar *LOBS *Long John *Ryno D *SuperNova *Tapas Manolo *Vardona Natural History Museum *ZiNix References Category:Planets Category:Terran Confederacy worlds Category:Core Worlds Category:Terran Dominion worlds